1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket assembly, and more particularly, to a socket assembly capable of maintaining stable coupling between two coupled connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical socket assembly, a female connector is disposed in an electronic device and a male connector is usually disposed at one end of a cable. The other end of the cable is connected to an external electronic device. With the electrical connection between two connectors (i.e., the female connector and the male connector), data can be transmitted between the two electronic devices. However, especially in a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) socket assembly, the female connector and the male connector are connected only by press-fit which cannot ensure a stable connection therebetween. Even slightly pulling the cable can cause the connectors to become disengaged from each other.